Trapped
by Hana-kero-no-tenshi
Summary: Fights, Romance, and Breakups, will these groups of friends be able to stand eachother or will they forever remain lost in their own little trouble backgrounds
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: Its 6 32 in the morning and Im in no mood to do this we don't own CCS crap…obviously we don't own it, if we did we wouldn't be writing stories we'd be making more episodes. Anyway this is the only disclaimer throughout the whole fic so enjoy it . CCS is owned by Clamp not us. Authors: Hana no Tenshi and Kerochan Chapter 1: Trapped 

*~ ……~* change of scene

"………" Talking

'……….' Thoughts

Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo all in the college building. Each one was doing something different. 

Syaoran was in a room on the third floor of the building smoking some weed.

Sakura was in the Library doing her coursework which was due in 3 days earlier.

Tomoyo is the new student that just came form an all girls boarding school. She was getting off with her new vibrator in the girls toilets.

And Eriol was in the Head Masters office trying to find the keys for the cabinet that held everyone's semester marks.

(By the way Sakura and Tomoyo are not friends yet, Tomoyo is a new exchange student and is hanging around with Leila….. Sakuras rival for pretty much everything.)

This is just after college hours have finished and none of our four naughty students have realised the time because they were either too busy getting high, studying, cheating or simply enjoying themselves.

What they also failed to notice was that the caretaker of the building had gone all around locking the windows and doors.

*~ Sakura ~*

"Wow I can't believe I have actually finally finished it! Now all I need to do is come up with a story that Terada-sensei will believe."

She had just finished typing her project work on her laptop.

 Sakura studied English and psychology she wanted to be a school teacher someday.

Packing her bag and putting away the laptop she then started to put the books she used back to their original position.

When she finished clearing all the junk food rubbish (well all those hours working you start to get hungry) she walked out of the library.

Looking around and not seeing anyone she started to worry. Then she looked at her watch and realised she had been locked in.

"Damn it. Well I might as well go to our common room."

She walked up the stairs towards the third floor of the building. 'So many stairs. I'm already tired. I think I should start doing my sports again.' 

It was the summer semester so the sun was just going down and it would get dark soon.

Her father was away on another dig and her brother was in Tokyo working as a software developer for a big firm. 

Sakura continued walking down the hallway and reached her destination. She heard a noise and very carefully pushed the door open.

*~ Syaoran POV ~*

There I was in the common room once again waiting for Eriol to finish doing his job when suddenly I heard footsteps.

Thinking its only Eriol I continued smoking. Suddenly the door opened and there standing in front of me was the most popular girl in the college with a confused look on her face.

I looked at the clock and realised that it was way past college hours, Man time passes by quickly!

"What are YOU doing here?" I asked wondering how on earth she ended up here, in front of ME.

'hmmm I think I should stop smoking this stuff it relaxes me way too much' I thought while looking her over.

~ Normal POV ~

"What are you doing here? I was finishing my coursework but I thought that someone like you would be out with Leila clubbing or whatever it is you two do "

"Huh? She is actually here?" Syaoran thought out loud.

"Of course I'm here! I think that the drugs you do are really affecting you." She said then giggled to herself with the lost look on his face.

"Hey! Watch your tongue Miss Goodie-goodie girl, you don' t know what your messing with!"

*~ Back With Tomoyo ~*

She was still in the girls' toilet, and all anyone could hear was her low moaning then after a little while Tomoyo walked out of the room.

'Well that was definitely worth buying' she thought.

( AN: sorry I just find it really funny I had to put it in here. Sorry if u guys don' t like reading stuff (R rated) like that cause then this story will definitely not be for You!) 

Then she looked around. Not seeing anyone in the halls she started to worry .

'Someone must be in the reception' she thought and started to go towards the reception room.

*~ Meanwhile Eriol ~*

'Aha finally found the stupid Keys' he said while trying all the keys in the lock of the file cabinet.

Suddenly a click was heard and the cabinet was open he quickly got to work on changing his marks along with Syaoran's and Takashi's.

He closed the cabinet once he was finished and placed the keys back where he found them.

This had taken longer than planned he had to stay quite for a few hours ..until people went to lunch but he fell asleep and woke up a few minutes ago.

He looked at his watch it was 6:30.

 ' Ohhhh Damn it ! Now Syaoran will be moaning all day'  he thought and smirked' well it will be very funny when I tell him that I was sleeping while he was waiting for me.'

He walked out of the reception area and bumped into someone.

"Sorry I didn't mean to---" Tomoyo said but seeing who it was she stopped talking and started blushing slightly.

She has had a crush on him ever since the first day she enrolled in this school.(which was only at the start of the summer semester a few weeks ago.)

"Its ok don't worry! By the way what are you doing here so late?" Eriol asked suddenly very curious.

"Hmmmm...Well I was enjoying myself with college work!" she said giggling.......'well u can call it course work ...researching pleasure.....'

Eriol knew her because she was hanging out with Leila, but never really spoken to her before. 'she is actually HOT' he thought while looking her up and down.

"Well lets get out of here" Eriol said trying to sake the image of her in a bikini out of his head.

"Yeah , Ok" Tomoyo nodded ...seeing the look in his eyes she smiled to herself.

They spent the next few minutes looking around checking all the doors and windows of the ground floor, but they found all of them locked!

"Damn how are we are going to go home now?" A distraught Tomoyo asked.

"Don't worry the caretaker comes before 9 so it will be okay will just sneak out and won't get in trouble!"

'Taking about trouble I have to go find Syaoran'  Eriol thought.

But before he knew it Tomoyos urges took over and he was pushed against the common room pool table....(about  to get to get raped....lol....not really....lol).

"Hmmmm Tomoyo what are you doi---" But before he finished asking Tomoyo was passionately kissing him.

'Well I don't mind this' thought Eriol.

She pushed him on the pool table and got on top of him, getting him all excited. She continued her sweet torture by kissing him on the neck slowly travelling down, until she reached the top of his shirt that got in her way. So she ripped it off and continued her way down his toned body. 'I cant believe I'm actually doing this! I feel so powerful and he doesn't seem to mind......' she giggled as she reached below his belly  button. She looked up at him and gave him an innocent smile before she started unbuttoning his trousers........Just when he thought that ....she would take them off... she hopped off him and started walking away from him...... ' What just happened?'

His eyes followed her every move, she walked away from him towards the sidewall were the pool sticks were held she carefully picked one and looked at him.

" Want to play some Pool?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

"S- Sure" Eriol said while jumping off the pool table and trying to do up his torn shirt.

*~ Tomoyo POV ~*

' I cant believe I just did that. What on earth came over me? Thank God I stopped this, I would hate for my first time to be like this, I want to be in love'  She slowly looked up at Eriol and started blushing again. ' Now he'll think I'm a weirdo. Ohh well  I can't help that .'

'Well aren't you already in love?' a little voice in her head whispered.

' Yeah well he has to love me as well' she thought again drowning out that little voice that usually gets her in trouble.

*~ Back to Sakura and Syaoran ~*

"What is the big bad wolf going to hurt me?" she said defiantly. "I'm not scared of you little man, or your 'girlfriend'" she said the word girlfriend mockingly.

"What is that supposed to mean Miss Perfect?"

"You know very well what it means. Your 'girlfriend' has slept with pretty much the entire college! So I would suggest you use condoms for your own safety" she giggled.

"Why are you worried about me? Huh?" He said winking at her seductively.

"NO , you see I don't fall for guys like you!"

"And why is that? You afraid u won't be able to control your self? Or are we too exciting for u?"

he said trying to stop staring at her……he really had to stop smoking.

"Well actually NO, you're not exciting, just stupid to be doing what you're doing"

"Listen little girl I don't have anytime for your games! What the hell do you want from me?"

"Nothing I realized that I was stuck in college for the rest of the day and wanted to come to my homeroom. I have been doing work all day!"

For some reason he felt like learning more about her, and since he was under the influence he didn't realize what he was saying.

"I wasn't always like this you know!" he whispered.

"What?" sakura asked just to make sure she heard right.

"I said that I wasn't always like this! I just fell in with a bad crowd after my father died. I figured what's the point of being good? Of caring about others? It doesn't get you anywhere. Just killed. SO I left my family and have been everywhere."

"And how did you end up here?" Sakura wondered what had come over him but then she saw the joint on the table behind him and realized.

"Eriol as you know is my cousin and I found him here and even though we argue he accepts me for what I am. Whatever that is, and I guess I kind of like it here."

"So what about the people that got you in all these drugs?"

"I left them back in Hong Kong, they weren't for me anymore but it has just become a habit."

"So you can't stop then? Is that what you are trying to say?"

"Well I can I just haven't found anything or anyone that would make me feel as good as I feel when I'm high." He said looking out of the window at the sunset.

Sakura looked at him sadly. " I guess it's your escape root then" she sighed.

" I can understand that in a way! You have to find a way out when everything is closing in on you! But I don't agree with what you are doing! You are hurting yourself whether you know it or not. There are other ways to feel better."

'Why should I care? He won't listen anyway, he is a lost cause.' She thought to herself.

"So you don't think I'm totally hopeless then?" He said smiling.

No one had ever believed in him before, except his father.

When he left home his mother had the most disappointed look on her face and she didn't even turn to look at him when he waved goodbye to his sisters.

'Maybe he isn't a lost cause, maybe he is like this because everyone has already given up on him! …..and he is so Kawaii when he smiles. I bet Leila hasn't seen him smile.'  Sakura started thinking about Leila.

'That's it! I'll help him and annoy Leila at the same time. If he is what she wants, I will have him and he is cute anyway so it won't be hard to pretend.' Sakura's vindictive side surfaced once more.

'You'll pay Leila. I will have everything you want and don't deserve'

(AN: I know it doesn't sound like our sakura. This is what happened and made her this way.)

 When they went to High school Leila was the popular girl and she kept teasing sakura, it made her so depressed that she almost died. One day she overdosed on pills and after treatment in the hospital was left in a coma. Her mother was so worried about her that she had a heart attack and died, before sakura woke up. She didn't even get to say 'I love you' one last time.

Ever since then she vowed that Leila would pay……for everything.

She turned away from Syaoran so that she could gather her thoughts and plan her steps carefully. She looked up and caught him staring at her. 

"hmmmm….Li?"

"Yeah what is it ? and you can call me Syaoran  miss Perfect".

"Well then u can cut out the Miss Perfect part and just call me Sakura. I was wondering Syaoran are you in love with Leila?"

Syaoran couldn't stop himself from laughing. 

"Hey what did I say? Why are you laughing at me?" Sakura pouted, he turned and looked straight into her green eyes saying: "Love her? I most certainly do not my dear Sakura. I'm just passing my time with her."

"And does that mean that u don't like her then?" 

"She is pretty don't get me wrong but she is only for fun. I would never consider having a proper relationship with her" Sakura winced hearing the pretty part but ignored it and concentrated on the rest of the things he said.

'Great so they aren't going out then they are just seeing each other' She smiled.

"What are you smiling about gorgeous?" he said looking her once again over. ( AN: he had always had a soft spot for sakura, but thought that she hated his kind)

"Well I was thinking! What kind of girl would you go out with?" 

He grinned and started walking towards her. 'he is certainly making this easy for me' she thought eagerly awaiting his next move.

She started getting a little bit nervous, yeah she had been kissed before but none of them were like him. Her heart skipped a beat as he put his hands under her chin and raised her head until their eyes met.

He lowered his head and their lips touched. His hand trailed up the sides of her arms all the way to her medium length honey-brown hair. He started running his hands through it and all the time he kept thinking how sweet she tasted, how soft she felt and the way she smelled. 

They made out for a few more hours ….and then fell asleep on the floor. (AN: lol kissing for that long has side effects, and nothing exciting happens its just the first chapter…Don't be so impatient u guys !!!!lol)

*~Eriol and Tomoyo~*

After playing a few more games of pool they were very tired and they fell asleep on the common rooms couch. Tomoyo was laying on Eriols chest and his arm was protectively around her waist.

When Tomoyo woke up (around 7:30) she realized that she couldn't move freely and then she noticed what she was laying on, or rather who. *she blushed*  

She tried to get up without waking him but that didn't work. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a bit of confusion as to how they ended up together on the couch. They swiftly got up and started to look around for Syaoran.

"Man is he going to be angry with me!" Eriol said in a slightly scared voice

"Don't worry everything will be just fine" stated Tomoyo in a reassuring voice. 

*~Syaoran and Sakura~*

Syaoran moved trying to get to a more comfortable position, and in this case it was placing his head on Sakuras neck, nuzzling it. This of course made Sakura wake up. She realized the compromising position she was in. Her waist was being held tightly by Syaoran, her leg was in between his and now his head was on her neck. 

She pulled away a bit and looked at him lovingly, then realizing what she was doing she stopped herself  'hey don't mix feelings into this. Yeah he is cute but he is also trouble and I have enough of that with Leila. Well maybe if he gave up the drugs I could be with him. But he wouldn't do it for anyone.' With that thought she felt a bit upset, the truth is she always liked him but all these things got in the way. Things like Leila, the drugs and the fact that he was a player. (None of these seemed to bother Leila though)

'Ohh well' she sighed and with that she felt Syaoran move. Looking down she was met by the most amazing sight….. A smiling sleeping Syaoran . 'Kawaiiii' she thought and in that instant his eyes opened.

They stayed there in each others arms just looking at each other. Sakura loved the way it felt to be held by him and found herself drawn even closer to him. She kissed him passionately as if he was the only thing keeping her alive, and without his kisses she wouldn't be able to breathe. Ironically she had to break away for a few moments cause she couldn't breathe. ( lol that was funny)

Just as they were about to get lost in another kissing marathon the homeroom door opened and Eriol stepped in, Tomoyo was outside the classroom listening out for anyone.

 Finding Syaoran with Sakura his face brightened and a smirk played on his lips, before it was wiped away by Tomoyo saying that caretaker was on his way. They all got up and sneaked out of the college, each going their own way.

Eriol and Syaoran walked to their apartment while Sakura and Tomoyo went to quickly have a shower they had to be back in an hour.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well people this is Hana no tenshi here, I have been told By Kerochan to let you all know that these chappies were written while we were both half asleep and we pretty much have no idea what is written here……for now it looks good but I don't know what we'll think of it once we are awake.

WE have been at it for more that 6 hours now……Im in England it 6 in the morning here. ( YEAH YEAH YEAH I know Princess K/Dahee Fanel ..Im the granny owl) 

Hope everyone likes this ….Flames are not welcome and really unnecessary, as I always say if you have nothing good to say don't say anything at all.

Right now Kerochan is finishing up the typing of chappie two, hmmmmmm……..she is almost finished so you have another chappie to read but don't forget to review.

Remember good reviews click the button.

Bad reviews…ooops were did the button go. 

Kerochan: I told you not to eat it hana…..lol

^_^ Hope u enjoy


	2. Sakura's & Leila's Fight

****

Authors: Kerochan and Hana no tenshi 

Chapter 2: Sakuras & Leilas Fight

*~…….~* Change of scene

"………" Talking

'………' Thinking

While Leila was walking in the hallway of the college she came across Sakura. They both gave each other death glares. -.- Leila stopped but Sakura kept going. "Hey Kinomoto!" Leila shouted. Sakura turned around "What do you want?" In the rudest voice she could master. "I heard something about you around the school.!" Said Leila as she walked up to Sakura. "oh yeah what 'news' did you hear this time?" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. 

Ever since these two girls met they have tried to make each other's lives living hell. 

"I heard that you're going out with Eriol" Said Leila. Sakura's blood boiled. 'How dare she say something like that about me I haven't gone out with that that player!' Sakura thought. But Sakura kept her cool in front of Leila because one mistake in front of her could turn in to anything…… 

"Well I guess you heard wrong because I would never go out with him. Not even in a million years. I have dated Syaoran Li though", Sakura said with a smirk, "And he is so great. He is a dream boat if you know what I mean Leila." Now this was getting interesting a crowd was gathering all around them and were listening in because everyone knew that these two hated each other ever since first grade when Leila pulled on Sakuras pigtail. 

At that comment Leila let all hell loose. She literally tackled Sakura to the ground but Sakura did something that shocked her enemy. Sakura flipped Leila on her back and then Sakura got into a fighting stance. Seeing that Leila moved quickly forwards and punched Sakura in the nose. "OHHHH that's it . That was the last straw Bitch !"and Sakura tackled Leila. Then somewhere down the hall Syaoran was walking, done with his smoking he wondered what was happening since there was a huge crowd. He then noticed the auburn haired cheerleader in a huge fight with Leila. 

His eye's widened when he noticed that she had a bloody nose. 'I swear that Leila is going to get it as soon as I stop this' then he quickly got into the fight and pulled Sakura away from Leila. "Here Kinomoto come with me and get away from her before you get expelled". Leila saw the concern in his eyes towards Sakuras bleeding nose and grew green with envy. As she watched Sakura and Syaoran walk away she started to think about ways to get back at her "I will get you Kinomoto you can count on it".

So while Leila was ranting to her friends about how she hated and loathed Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo had been in the crowd and had seen the entire thing. 'I had better go see if Sakura-san is ok' thought Tomoyo and she sneaked out of the crowd to go find Syaoran and Sakura. On her way Tomoyo went to get a towel she wet it with warm water and then ran the last place she saw them heading. 

*~Meanwhile with Sakura and Syaoran~*

"Sakura are you alright?" Asked Syaoran as he helped Sakura down the hallway. Sakura just glanced at Syaoran and then muttered a "what do you think?" Syaoran didn't quite hear what she said "You have to speak up I couldn't hear what you said". Sakura shot him a glare and said through clenched teeth "What do you think?" Syaoran chuckled at that and then they heard footsteps and Syaoran turned around praying it wasn't Leila. Syaoran loosened up when he saw Tomoyo. 

"Guys wait up!" Shouted Tomoyo. Sakura turned around and recognized Tomoyo as one of Leila's friends. "What are you doing here going to gloat on what your FRIEND DID TO ME!?" Tomoyo was taken aback by her outburst and took a step back and said. "No I am just here to help you. I think what Leila did to you was WRONG." "Here I brought you a wet towel to help stop the bleeding." Tomoyo said handing the towel to Syaoran so he could dab at Sakura's nose. But that didn't go so well Sakura just took the cloth from him and did it herself. 

"You know…" Tomoyo started "You two do make a kawaii couple". Sakura just looked at her and blushed. "Haaa I knew it!" Said Tomoyo! 

Sakura looked away from Tomoyo. "Well said Tomoyo I will see you later Sakura-san. I better get back to Leila before she yells at me." Tomoyo said as she rolled her eyes and that made Sakura laugh. 

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said as Tomoyo started walking away. "Hai?" Tomoyo asked. "I just well wanted ….Thank-you." Said Sakura as Tomoyo continued to walk away and put her hand in the air waving it as saying your welcome. 

*~Syaoran and Sakura~*

"You know that Tomoyo she's pretty nice I don't see why she would want to hang out with Leila." Syaoran said as he shook his head. Then he looked straight into Sakura's green emerald colored eyes. Sakura was blushing as she still had the cloth up to her nose and her nose wasn't bleeding any more. Syaoran took the cloth away from her and set it down on the ground. Then put his hand under Sakura's chin as gently as he could. His eyes drank in Sakura's beauty 'even with a bloody nose she is still breathtaking' he thought. Sakura stared at Syaoran 'Is he going to kiss me? Here in public, were everyone thinks he is going out with her?' Syaoran started to lower his face to here's and Sakura was considering if she should let him kiss her this would mean all out war after all. His face was coming closer and closer until there was just an inch of space between their lips and then Syaoran closed that space with his mouth and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. The kiss was light at first then Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and let his instincts take over.

*~Tomoyo and Leila~*

I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU HANGING AROUND THAT SAKURA KINOMOTO EVER AGAIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU HELPED HER AFTER I HURT HER YOU STUPID STUPID BITCH! Then out of nowhere and I mean nowhere Leila slapped her so-called friend. Tomoyo's face swung to one side slightly and when Leila took her hand away there was a huge imprint of where her hand had slapped her. Tomoyo just stood there. Suddenly getting over her shyness she yelled back. Which had surprised Leila because out of all the times she had yelled at Tomoyo she had never yelled back at her or anyone else.

" I HELPED SAKURA-SAN BECAUSE YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO HER WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU HUH WHAT?!

ANSWER ME LEILA !!! THIS STUPID FIGHT AND HATRED BETWEEN YOU AND SAKURA WAS WHEN YOU PULLED THE GIRLS PIGTAIL WHEN WE WERE IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!

AND SHE HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU NOT ONCE AND YOU TWO FIGHT AND BITCH ALL THE TIME OVER WHAT!? NOTHING!" Shouted Tomoyo. 

Leila took a step back because she was scared? Through the last month Tomoyo had always been there for every problem Leila had. And now she was going to lose the only one out of her whole group that even cared a little about her. "But Tomoyo…"

"DON'T TOMOYO ME! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU EVERY THING ABOUT YOU JUST GIVES OFF BAD VIBES I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHY I EVER BOTHERED WITH YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD CHANGE AT SOMEPOINT BUT YOULL ALWAYS BE COLD AND BITTER AND YOU'LL END UP ALONE" Tomoyo shouted. Tomoyo was breathing pretty deeply from all the yelling. Tomoyo normally didn't yell at anyone she even surprised herself! " AND ANOTHER THING I'M DONE BEING YOUR FRIEND FIND SOME OTHER LACKY TO DO IT! LIKE EMA ! SHE'LL BE GLAD TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND TO USE AND TO BE USED BY YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE RICH BUT I DIDN'T USE YOU I WAS YOUR FRIEND BUT AT THIS MOMENT OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" Tomoyo shouted. And then she stormed off and walked away. 

Leila stood there shocked and then finally broke down and cried for she had just lost her only true friend in the world. Then once she had stopped crying she thought 'it's all that Kinomoto's fault she lost me my best friend and she will pay!'

*~Syaoran and Sakura~*

Syaoran and Sakura were standing in the hallway just kissing and then Syaoran slowly moved Sakura to a wall and had the wall help support her. Then Syaoran deepened the kiss he moved his hands up and down her sides and then moved them towards her back. Syaoran then slid his tongue out of his mouth and slid it against Sakura's lips to get her to open them for him. 'This is a dream come true I have never felt a more passionate kiss'Sakura thought. Sakura allowed Syaoran to enter her mouth. Their tongues danced together and Syaoran moved his body closer to hers so that he could feel her warmth. Sakura let out a small groan of excitement and Syaoran smiled into the kiss. 

*~Tomoyo~* 

Tomoyo went back to find Sakura and Syaoran. When she did Tomoyo's face was as red as a rose maybe even redder. She didn't even bother to interrupt. She turned and walked away and then on her way out of the school she bumped into a young man with blue hair and glasses. Oh I am so sorry! Said Tomoyo as she straightened her dress that she was wearing. Tomoyo was wearing a blue dress that went to her knees and her hair was up in a ponytail. 

"Oh don't worry about it I guess we were both in a hurry to get out of here huh?" The young man chuckled. Tomoyo laughed as well. "I guess your right Hiragizawa-san" "Can you call me Eriol? I mean we did spend the whole night together!" She blushed remembering waking up in his arms. Then his stomach growled obviously wanting some food. "I guess your hungry!" Tomoyo said giggling. "So now that we know each other would you like to go out for a bite to eat?" Eriol asked her. "Well I don't have anything to do so sure why not?" Tomoyo said as she followed Eriol to his car. 

Author's Note 

Kerochan and Hana No Tenshi here! We are both extremely tired! We have no clue what we have written! LOL it looks good to us lets just see if you guys like it !

No flames are welcome me and Hana No Tenshi spent SIX HOURS typing and editing and we are just barely awake ………. Clunk falls on computer half sleep…… hana taps kero on shoulder. Kero wake up people are staring at you! Uh oops sorry! Floats in air and stretches out wings. Well I hope you all like our story! ( Hana holds me up so I wont fall asleeep) well Ja Ne Good Night!


	3. Tomoyos and Eriols second meeting

**Author's:  Kerochan and Hana no tenshi **

**_Sarah:_**** Here is the next chappie. Gomen it was late it was my fault. Arigatou for being the first reviewer except kerochan …lol**

**_EcuaGirl:_**** Wow you read a lot of stories! Lol Arigatou for reading ours. And Sorry for shocking you with the way the plot     is.Leilas appearance is described in this chappie.******

**_Nakomina:_**** *blushes* * pats Kerochan on the back* Thank you.******

**_Kinda(SIS):_**Allo sis , arigatou for reading and helping with the lemon, you wrote that part beautifully and its so Romantic! Thank you  *Huggles*****

**_Evilryokojesseandfiend:_**Ohhh Thanks! And sorry for not having read the chappies yet I have just been very busy but I will read them and review soon. Glad you like the authors notes. And there is a lemon in this one. I'll label it so you can just skip it .****

***~Trapped~***

_Chapter 3:  Tomoyo's and Eriol's second meeting_

 *~…….~* Change of scene 

 "…….."      Talking 

  '…….'       Thinking 

****

**_*~Eriol and Tomoyo~*_******

"So were are we going?" Asked Tomoyo as Eriol slithered his arm around her small waist. "Hmmm you know I know this great place down town the best sushi, place were I go to." Said Eriol as he licked his lips. Tomoyo just giggled and put her head on his shoulder. "What's it called?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol held the passenger side door open for Tomoyo. "Tono Sushi." Tomoyo just nodded then Eriol closed the door and walked around and hopped in the car and sped off, with Tomoyo. 

**__**

**_*~ Tono Sushi Restaurant ~ *_******

When they arrived at Tono Sushi Restaurant Eriol led Tomoyo inside. Once they were inside Tomoyo looked around with wonder and amazement. "This place actually has a Thai chef to ensure the ultimate in authenticity." Eriol said with a wink. Tomoyo nodded. 

A waitress who wore an outfit with a maroon vest, white long sleeved shirt, and maroon pants her hair was put up in a tight bun wearing the kindest smile that you could ever imagine. She held a couple menus and a pen and paper to write down their orders once they have decided. "A table for two?" "Hai" said Eriol. "Smoking or non smoking." Asked the waitress. "Non smoking." He answered. "I hope you are enjoying yourselves." The waitress said in a kind voice. As she led them to a table. 

"Hai we are." Said Eriol while pushing up his glasses and smiled at the young waitress. Then it dawned on her that this was Eriol Hiragizawa-sama! It's so good to see you again, and who is this lovely young lady." She asked as she led them to Eriol's normal booth by the window. This is my new friend Tomoyo and we are here for lunch said Eriol with a radiant smile, which he didn't in a long time. The waitress noticed this and smiled. She handed them their menus and left the couple to decide on what to have. 

While Tomoyo was looking at her menu Eriol was looking at something else 'Tomoyo'. Eriol was looking into her amethyst colored eye's that were scanning over then menu and looking frustrated because she couldn't decide on what to get. "You know…." Started Eriol. "The Tea Pot Sea Food Soup is really good I have had it before, and it's big enough to share with two people." Tomoyo put down her menu and smiled, and winked at him. "Oh now it is, is it?" She said with a seductive voice. Eriol leaned back and nodded his head. "Ok Mr. Know it all she said with a smirk let's order that." Eriol called the waitress back over and ordered the Tea Pot Sea Food Soup. 

Which consists of shrimp, eel, white fish, and mushrooms in a clear broth, that is served in an iron tea- pot. "Will that be all Mr. Hiragizawa?" She said as she wrote it down on her pad of paper. "Can we get some peppermint tea?" Tomoyo asked with shyness in her voice. "Hai of course you can" the waitress smiled at the girl. 'Maybe this girl will heal Eriol's broken heart.' Thought the waitress with a smile. As the waitress hurried off to go get their order the couple sat in silence until Eriol broke the ice. 

"So Tomoyo…. How do you like it at the College?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked into his eyes and answered. "Well to be honest I love it here, and now that I have met you it makes things even better." Tomoyo said with a hint of pink on her cheeks. Eriol smiled and silently agreed with her. Deep down Eriol truly loved this girl. "You play some sugoi pool games their Tomoyo." Eriol said as their food came. "Here is the Tea Pot Sea Food Soup" she set it down in the middle of the table and set down two pairs of chopsticks for them to eat their food with. 

The meal went smoothly Tomoyo laughed at some of Eriol's jokes and Eriol kept gazing into Tomoyo's purple amethyst eyes and listening to her angelic voice. "I am also a singer." Tomoyo added to Eriol's question. "Really?" Asked Eriol. "Do you think that you could sing for me sometime?" Eriol winked at her, while Tomoyo gracefully blushed. "If you want." She said with some shyness returning to her voice. Eriol smiled and leaned over and put his elbows on the table and Tomoyo followed suit. They were magically drawn closer together and before they new it their faces were only inches apart. "I'm going to kiss you now" he said and before Tomoyo could respond Eriol had swiped her lips into a light soft kiss. 

**_Tomoyo's POV:_**

'I was shocked at first but then I had kissed Eriol once too ne?' She questioned herself. She finally loosened and melted into the kiss, Tomoyo then fell into complete bliss. 'This feels like heaven.' She thought. She then felt Eriol slowly and gently pull away from the kiss. Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw a smile of happiness play on Eriols face. Tomoyo smiled at this she could feel that she was slowly falling in love with him. 

**_Eriol's POV:_**

'I had shocked myself when I kissed her. I didn't think that I would but something inside me told me to kiss her. Of course I didn't mind Tomoyo is such good company. When my lips touched here's I felt as if I were floating on cloud nine and I haven't felt like this in a long time. May be this girl is the one for me. I think I am falling for her.' Eriol thought as he smiled at the girl in front of him. 

**_Normal POV: _**

Once they had pulled away they had smiles on their faces and those who had watched this young couple kiss new that they were meant to be. 

Tomoyo had a smile on her face as well as Eriol "So do you want to finish this conversation at my house or yours?" Asked Eriol._(HNT: Naughty Eriol…lol) _

 At first Tomoyo was shocked. She hadn't seen this coming. But she recovered quickly "Your house will be fine" she said trembling inside. Just then the waitress came back with the check. Eriol quickly paid for everything, Tomoyo left a tip and they stood to leave. On their way out they heard the manager say  "Have a good day and come back soon". 

**_*~ Eriols Flat ~* _**

Eriol opened the front door and walked in with Tomoyo behind him. Tomoyo closed the door gently and walked inside Eriol's lovely home. "Wow" she said aloud. His house had a staircase made of white marble; the hallway led to many rooms, and from what Tomoyo noticed downstairs was huge as well.

Eriol turned around and saw Tomoyos eyes wondering everywhere around his house and he smiled at her pleased expression. He smiled and cleared his throat. "Hem." Tomoyo blushed and set her eyes on Eriol. "Gomen, I was just admiring your house it reminds me of my own house back in Tomoeda." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded and led her into the den were the couches were a blush red couch, with red armchair and a coffee table, and a fireplace that was aglow. Eriol sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him Tomoyo took his kind offer and sat down next to him. 

There was silence that followed, Eriol noticed some hair was in the way of Tomoyo's beautiful face, and, he used his hand to brush it away. Then he moved closer to her and put an arm around Tomoyo' s bare shoulders, her dress only went up to the edge of her shoulders. Eriol couldn't take it any more the feel of her tender smooth silk skin the taste of her lips. He moved in closer and he closed the gap between them again and he kissed her. His tongue brushed against her lips to urge her to open them. Tomoyo was reluctant at first but then complied with his silent request. Eriol explored her mouth as he leaned her back, so that her back was lying gently on the couch. His hands roamed her legs, and then moved to her hips. Tomoyo let out a moan as his tongue flickered in and out of her mouth. 

Tomoyo was enjoying every minute of this and once she gathered up the courage her tongue danced and played with Eriol's and soon both their tongues were dancing in a smooth rhythmic manner. 

The only time they stopped kissing was when they had to break for air. When they broke apart their breathing was faster then normal. Eriol put his forehead against Tomoyo's and said "want to continue this somewhere more comfortable?" Tomoyo nodded she was still breathing hard so she couldn't quite talk yet and she didn't want to say anything stupid, in front of the guy of her dreams, AND maybe the love of her life. 

Eriol picked Tomoyo up gently as to not to break her. 'She looks just like a China doll.' Eriol thought as he carried her up the stairs. 'And she's light as a feather.' He thought. Once they were in Eriols room he closed the door and carried Tomoyo to his bed and gently laid her down. 

**(LEMON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SKIP THIS PART!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**#########################################################**

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol her purpled colored eyes smiling up at his sapphire blue ones. No words were needed, Eriol looked down at her as he laid himself upon her but had his elbows supporting him so not all of his weight was on top of this angel. He started kissing her starting from her neck and travelled slowly down …… when he reached to her stomach she giggled, 

" I'm very ticklish there Eriol-kun" she said as he got a very mischievous look. He started tickling her more with soft kisses until she decided she wouldn't have anymore of it, she flipped him so that she was on top and in control. She liked it that way and he didn't have any problems with it. 

"This reminds me of yesterday my sweet" he said seductively to her ear. 

"Maybe Eriol-kun but last night it stopped abruptly" she said between kisses.

 " I love the way my name sounds when you say it" he whispered making her shiver all over. Who knew a man would have such an affect on her? She once again started removing his shirt slowly making sure to feel all his toned muscles. He was softly suckling on her breasts while she was busy with his shirt, it just made her want to dig her nails in his back, she tried to contain herself for a little bit more. 

The last button of his shirt was refusing to let go, she couldn't wait anymore so she once again ripped it and threw it on the floor besides the bed as it was soon joined by her dress. 

Eriol kept caressing her body as she moved to the trousers, by that moment he was completely under her spell, as if everything was a dream they came off along with the boxers he was wearing. The candles illuminated her body making her seem ethereal. He shook his head, he was sure that he was dreaming. He reached out and touched her lips, they were soft and tender, 'so she is real then'.

She kissed his fingers and placed his hand on her body, ' This is it! He is the one, I feel complete with him and cold without him.' At that moment she decided there was no turning back she would give herself to him completely no matter what happened, this was right.

 Tomoyo smiled wickedly as she was able to position herself upon Eriol's hips, rubbing herself gently against him, as his hands found themselves around her petite waist, thumbing her skin slowly, enticingly. Eriol could feel the moistness from her actions upon him and a smile tugged at his face. She watched him closed his eyes in a moment of pleasure and a small gasp of surprise escaped her thin lips as she felt the result of her straddling hard against her thigh. 

Eriol looked up at her, his eyes sparkling, with a slight tint of pink touching his cheeks. He was about to open his mouth to apologise for his lack of self control, when Tomoyo's lips pressed up hard against his, her hand reaching back and tenderly grasping his erect manhood and placing it at the entrance to her core. She had her eyes locked upon his once she had broken away from their kiss and he looked up at her with concern.

"I don't wish to wreak the moment.... But you are not worried about the consequences of -"

With a mysterious smile and giggle, Tomoyo lifted herself from her position, looking straight down at the place underneath her. Her seductive smile turned into a grin.

"Wonder how that got there?" She giggled innocently an astonished look appeared over the young man's face.

"H-How on earth did you do that?" His eyes were locked upon the protective wrapping around his quivering manhood and Tomoyo touched its tip with desire.

"Magic."

Sitting up from his lying position down on the satin sheets of his bed, he placed his hands on Tomoyo's cream white shoulders, gently bringing her down onto her back, and she slipped her slim legs around his waist, bringing him down with her. They were locked upon each other, both in body, mind and soul as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, and begged him to take her. With a kiss to her lips, he fulfilled her greatest wish, slowly easing his long member inside of her. He was instantly pulled into a world that had been created only for them both, as their bodies arched with each passing moment. She found it wondrously pleasurable, the way he moved himself in and out of her slickness, his hot breath against her throat, tantalising her further. She nibbled at his ear as pushed into her again, grinding their hips together, a sweet rhythm had long ago been established. What was hours seemed like seconds and Eriol could feel her walls slowly constricting against his staff, and he whispered her name through his laboured breathing. Tomoyo could feel the longing heat inside of her rise as pleasure ran through her body, making her push against him harder, her walls contracting as his warm fluid spilled inside of her, claiming each other as their only. Eriol pushed in gentler, for a final time, a reminder that the next night would bring another round of love and kissed her shivering lips gently.

"T-Tomoyo.. I..."

The angel beneath his body pressed a finger to his lips, before holding him lovingly to her form, caressing them both into a long, revitalizing and peaceful slumber, content smiles painted upon each of their faces.

** #######################################################__**

****

****

****

**_*~ Leila's place ~*_**

Leila was in her bedroom ranting on how Kinomoto Sakura made her life miserable how she took Tomoyo one of her friends away. "Sakura is going to get it, I will make sure of that." Leila said as she was painting her toenails, a bright blood red. Leila has blond hair that goes to her waist, wearing a hot pink mini skirt, and a white tube top. She is 5 ft. and 5 inches tall and has a reputation of sleeping with every guy on the campus. She was listening to a CD from the band called Hayashibara Megumi, and her other favourite CD from Karenai Hana was laying on her bed, beside the outfit for her date with Syaoran tonight. Just then her phone rang and it was her friend Ema. 

****

**_*~Phone Conversation~*_**

"Hi Ema." Leila said as she turned down the volume of her music on her stereo sound system. " I have some news for you." Said Ema. Leila got so excited she all most spilt her red nail polish on the floor. "Tell me." Leila said. Well so far Kinomoto lives in a dorm room with some friends, only her friend is about to leave soon to go to another college." "Excellent." Said Leila "See you in class tomorrow Ema we will talk later." Then Leila hung up the phone. 'This is perfect, now all I have to do is get Tomoyo to be my friend again and this plan of mine will take action.' Leila thought with an evil grin upon her face. 

****

**_*~ Eriol and Tomoyo ~*_**

Tomoyo slightly stirred remembering what happened that night. Just at the thought of making love with Eriol made her smile, 'I can't believe it I made love to the man of my dreams.' Tomoyo thought as she looked up at the sleeping face above her. 

Some time that night they were stripped of all their clothing but that didn't matter to them because knew that they shared something very special with each other. At this moment Tomoyo and Eriol were covered with just a single sheet that covered both their bodies. It was a hot day and a very hot evening and with everything that happened before it got even steamier. The air conditioning was on the curtains were shut and the candles that still remained lit illuminated his face beautifully. 

'Eriol looks so cute when he's a sleep'. Tomoyo thought as she moved some of his bangs that were in his lovely face. Eriol smiled at her touch and then his had slithered up and his hand clasped Tomoyo's while his eyes were closed and he put her hand up to his mouth and kissed and slowly opened his eye's. "Good Morning Tomoyo." Eriol said quietly. "Did my angel sleep well last night?" Eriol said with a sly smile. "That depends on what you call sleep". Tomoyo said with a smile. "As I recall all we did was made love to each other all night long". Tomoyo said with her eyes lit with happiness. Eriol smiled at his loves jokingly manner. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**_Authors Note:_**

Well I want to do a quick thank-you to my friend Mike for giving me the names of those two Japanese bands he gave me thank you mike! Jumps up and down and waves to you and blows you a kiss! ***Blushes*** 

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! It took me forever to write it! You have no idea how hard it is to write just one chapter of Tomoyo and Eriol when all I ever do is write Syaoran/Sakura stories lol!  Hey guys and I was actually awake when I wrote this to you should be very proud of me! Gives you all hugs. 

Hana no tenshi: (Sorry took my time with editing this Kerochan, Pwease forgive me……I added a lemon…..hope u like it. Its my first one, with the help of my eric-kun and my SIS of course ….(LOL Kinda) You are officially my lemon sensai…lol teach me all you know….lol.

Well readers hope you like and that you can forgive poor me for the late update!

**_*Bows*_** Arigatou Kerochan, you did a brilliant job with this chappie. 

  
**REMEMBER NO FLAMES ARE WELCOME !!!!!!!!!!! That is a rule of Hana no tenshi and mine. SO READ and REVIEW! **


End file.
